Jayden
by boobtube1938
Summary: Takes place before "I'll Be Home For Christmas" Jayden's birth story


"DEREK!"

"Coming. What do you need Stiles?" Derek got up out of his chair in the living room, made his was up the stairs and to his and Stiles' bedroom. Stiles was holding his stomach, breathing heavily.

"Derek…. It's… it's time. The baby is coming."

"Stiles, are you sure this time? Maybe it's just…"

Stiles fell to the floor, breathing heavier, if that was even possible, started yelling at Derek. "YOU ARE NOT THE ONE IN LABOR…AHHHH!"

Derek took that as a sure sign that Stiles was not having fake labor pains. The soon-to-be father started towards his mate, who was sitting on the floor, and attempted to lift the very pregnant and very in labor Stiles up. "AHH!"

Stiles buried his head in Derek's chest and held his arms tightly around the alpha's neck.

"It's going to be ok Stiles."

Derek raced, carefully, down the stairs, out the front door to the waiting camaro. Derek placed Stiles in the backseat so he would be able to lay down some. The werewolf jumped into the driver's seat, put the vehicle in drive and sped towards the vet's office.

"MOTHER OF PEARL!" Stiles let out a blood-curdling scream as another contraction sent shocks throughout his body.

"We're almost there Stiles, just hang in there." Derek could hear something tearing behind him. The alpha looked in his rearview mirror, which was focused on the teen in the back, noticing that Stiles had his hands embedded into the leather seats. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Another yell could be heard from the back. This time when Derek looked at the teen through the mirror, he noticed that his mate had his eyes closed, sweat pouring from his face, hands still embedded into the seats, with more missing chunks, and his legs were spread a part. '_Shit_'

"Stiles, do not push! We're almost to the vet's office!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO MISTER! I'M THE ONE WITH A FREAKIN BABY COMING OUT OF A NONEXISTANT HOLE! AHHHHHHHH!"

Derek pushed harder on the gas pedal, wishing that the vet's office wasn't so far away. Finally, after what seemed as an eternity, the werewolf and his mate were pulling into the parking lot of the vet. Derek jumped out of the vehicle, running around to pick up his mate.

"Ok, here we go." Derek picked up the teen and instantly was greeted with nails digging into his neck. "Umf, Stiles."

"Just. Walk." Stiles gowled.

Derek was taken back by his mate's sudden burst of 'wolfiness' but hurriedly walked to the main entrance of the office. Derek bursts through the door, calling for the vet, never taking notice that there were other patients in the waiting room.

Dr. Deaton, hearing the commotion, came from one of the exam rooms to find Derek holding Stiles and his clients watching in horror and confusion at the scene in front of them.

"Umm… can you please excuse me Mrs. Williams and Mr. Tucker, you will have to reschedule.

Mr. Tucker got up out of his chair, dragging his bulldog, Bubba, behind him. Mrs. Williams on the other hand, started yelling at Dr. Deaton that she already rescheduled twice before this and that her Mr. Tinker the Third, the poodle, needed to be seen today.

Deaton nodded at Derek to take Stiles in the next room. Derek didn't have to be told twice.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Williams, but my expertise is needed somewhere else. Have a nice day."

Deaton did not take his gaze from the woman and dog in front of him. "Come one Mr. Tinker." Mrs. Williams and her poodle walked out the door with their noses held up.

The vet did not waste as second to rush into the exam room where the two lovers waited. Stiles was clutching his stomach with one hand while the other was holding tightly onto Derek's hand, eyes closed, legs spread as if he was pushing, and sweating profusely.

Derek was trying to stay calm, but his face and posture said otherwise.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"They're… they're a minute… AHH! apart."

"Deaton, how, how exactly is he going to have this baby?"

Deaton, snapping on latex gloves, reached for the needle that was used for an epidural, walked back to the table, containing the teen. "I'm going to have to do a C-Section. Immediately."

"Whoa… hold on there… there is no way you're cutting me open. Uh uh, no way!"

"Stiles, it's the only way."

Another contraction hit the teen like a ton of bricks. "AHH! Fine, fine, whatever!"

"You're going to have to turn over so I can give you the epidural. Derek, I need your help." The two men turned the teen over painstakingly slow. Deaton inserted the needle and allowed the teen to lie back down.

Derek leaned over his mate, rubbing Stiles' head with his hand, looking directly into the teen's eyes. "I love you Stiles, it's going to be ok."

"I… love you… to… DEREK!"

"Derek, you're going to have to wash up. I need your help with the delivery since my helper isn't here yet."

"I- I don't think I can…"

"AHHHHH! When's this freaking thing suppose to kick in?"

"Hey Dr. Deaton, sorry I'm late… OMG STILES!"

"Scott, good, you're here. I'm going to need your help. Derek just try to keep Stiles calm. Scott will help with the other stuff."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can help with this." Scott motioned to his best friend.

"Scott I need your help! Scrub up and come over here and help."

"But…"

Derek lifted his head up from his mate, eyes flashing red. "You. Will. Help."

Not wanting to disobey his alpha, Scott washed his hands and quickly joined the vet, waiting for orders.

"I think the shot had enough time to go through his system. Scott I need the scalpel." Scott handed over the needed instrument to the vet. Delicately, Dr. Deaton made an incision in the pregnant teen's lower abdomen, exposing the underlining layer of muscle.

"I need the clamps." Scott reached behind him, grabbing the needed instrument and handed it to the vet. Deaton applied the clamps to better expose the baby.

"I can see the head. Stiles you're going to feel a little pressure, just hang in there."

Stiles kept his gaze locked on Derek, who was returning the gaze. The two mates stared at each other through the whole procedure, an unspoken conversation, spoken.

"Scott I need your help to pull the baby out. One. Two. Three."

**Crying.**

"Grab the blanket." Deaton quickly wrapped the new born baby in the blanket he had gotten ready before hand. The vet went over to the scale to weigh and check the baby's vitals; Derek and Stiles waiting in anticipation.

Deaton turned around, holding the baby in a blue blanket. "Would you like to meet your son?" The baby was placed in Stiles' outreached arms. The teen brought the little bundle of joy closer to his chest, pulling a little piece of the blanket out of the baby's face.

Stiles took in the sight of the baby in front of him. The baby was trying to fight off sleep, trying to take in every aspect of his new world. The little boy had Derek's wolf eyes, electrifying blue and his hair was dark like Derek's. Stiles noticed that the baby boy had his nose and the same mischievous smile.

"Derek, he has your eyes."

"He has your smile." Derek chuckled, wiping an escaped tear from his face. "Hey there little one."

"Derek?"

Derek took his gaze from the baby, his, _their, _son. "Yes Stiles?"

"What are we going to name him?"

Derek and Stiles hadn't considered names yet. They knew that they had to pick one but didn't want to decide on a name right away. Stiles wanted the two of them to really think about it.

"What do you want to name him Stiles?"

Stiles pondered the thought in his mind. Then, out of nowhere, Stiles' eyes grew wider, realizing that he had the perfect name. "Jayden."

"Jayden." Derek repeated, looking at the little boy. "It's perfect."

While Stiles and Derek were mesmerized by the little boy in front of them, they were not aware of the danger Stiles was in. Deaton and Scott were trying to stitch the teen up, but were not successful at stopping the bleeding; some how going unnoticed by the two lovers.

Stiles' eyes rolled to the back of his head, arms going limp, almost dropping the baby if Derek hadn't been there to catch him. Derek rushed the little boy over to the other table, which was prepared to be used as a temporary 'crib'. The frantic alpha ran back to his mate who was now fully convulsing.

"What's going on? You have to help him!" Derek yelled at the vet and Scott, who were working non stop to stop the bleeding and trying to save the teen.

"Derek we're trying. Scott, take Derek to the waiting room I don't want him in here if…" Deaton trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought out loud.

Scott removed his blood stained hands from his friend, tears threatening to fall. "Derek, come on."

"I'm NOT leaving him!" Derek grab's his mate's hand. "Stiles…Stiles just hang in there ok? I'm not going to leave. I love you Stiles."

The beta grasped Derek's arms. "Derek, Dr. Deaton needs you to leave so he can help Stiles."

"I promised..." Derek remembers the conversation he had with Stiles, when Stiles demanded to be turned, in order to be able to live through the pregnancy and birth.

"_Stiles, you don't understand…"_

"_Don't understand? I'm pregnant with your, our baby, I'm your mate, your mine, and I think that I would like to live to give birth to him or her and see them grow up."_

"_But if I turn you, then everything might change, the hunters, constant running…"_

"_My life changed the moment Scott and I went into the woods. We've been constantly running from hunters and I think we've done well at keeping this thing a secret. I'm sure that I want you to turn me."_

_Derek closed the distance between him and the younger man. "This is a big decision Stiles, I don't want you to make your mind up tonight; I want you to really think about it. But, in all honesty, I believe that you and the baby will be perfectly fine if you stay human."_

_Stiles nuzzled his face deeper into the lycanthrope's chest. "Thanks Derek, but if anything starts to go south, I don't want you to hesitate to turn me, like I said, I want to see our child grow. Promise?" Derek kisses Stiles' head._

"_Promise."_

Derek, now returning to the here and now, realizes how silent everything was. The new born baby, Jayden, wasn't crying. Scott wasn't yelling at him to leave the room, Dr. Deaton wasn't yelling at Scott to take Derek out of the room and Stiles…

Derek once again brought his eyes up to look at his extremely still mate. The alpha strained his hearing and eyesight, focusing only on Stiles. The teen's heart beat was faint, but it was there. Stiles, at least for now, was alive and was recovering. The lycanthrope felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"The boy is weak, but I think he'll be just fine with the proper amount of rest." Dr. Deaton reassured the worried man.

Dr. Deaton walked over to the exhausted beta, motioning for Scott to follow him out of the room, letting Derek have a moment alone with his new son and his mate.

Derek pulled up a chair, sitting down beside the table, which held the now sleeping Stiles. Derek grasped his lover's hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered through his sleepiness.

Derek shot up to allow Stiles to look at him. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles, with eyes heavy with sleep, lazily smiles. "How's the baby?"

Derek looks over his shoulder towards the sleeping little boy. "He's fine, he's sleeping."

The smile on Stiles' face widens. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Derek allows his tears to fall to the ground beneath him. He never would have thought that he would ever have a family, his family, again and he never thought that he would ever find a mate. "I love you too Stiles, get some rest now and hopefully we'll be able to go home soon."

Derek walked out of the exam room, closing the door gently. When he turned around, he was greeted by EMTs from the local hospital.

"Derek, just to be safe, we called the ambulance. They're going to take Stiles to the hospital just to make sure every thing is going to be fine."

Derek gave the vet a confused look. Deaton shook his head, telling the alpha that he had not told the hospital what had happened.

The EMTs strapped the dazed teen to the gurney and put him in the back of the ambulance, driving out of sight, without Derek.

Derek, even though he wanted to be with his mate, stayed behind with the baby, somehow managing to hide the boy from the EMTs.

"How?"

"I explained that Stiles had an accident, cutting his stomach open. I told them that you two were close by when the incident happened and that you two came to me for help. They believed the story due to all the blood that was every where. He's going to be ok, I just wanted to make sure that everything would heal properly and there would be no infections."

oOo

A month later, due to some complications with giving birth to a werewolf baby, Stiles was released from the hospital. Derek hadn't left the boy's side the whole time and when Stiles got the ok from the doctor to go home, the alpha didn't wait for the wires to be disconnected from his mate's arms.

Now Stiles was heading home at last, extremely anxious to see his baby boy, Jayden, again.

"What if he doesn't recognize me?"

"Stiles, he'll recognize you, don't worry. His wolf part of him knows that his other parent is missing, I can feel and see it in his eyes."

Stiles remains silent, thinking, waiting to arrive home to see his baby boy. A few minutes pass and finally Derek and Stiles are pulling up the driveway to the Stilinski-Hale residence.

Derek parks the vehicle, jumping out of the driver's side and making his way to the passenger side to help his mate.

"I can get it Derek." Stiles tries to get up out of the seat, but even with a month to heal, a sharp pain shoots through his body. "Ok, I need a little help." Derek chuckles at his mate's stubbornness, helping the teen out of the car.

The alpha wraps one arm around Stiles waist for some support while his other hand holds onto Stiles' arm, guiding him to the home.

Stiles, anxious to see his little boy, starts to get a head of himself and tries to walk faster, only causing more pain to his bruised body.

"Easy Stiles, I don't want to have to take you back to the hospital, you just got home." Stiles growls. The two finally made it to the front door of the house. Derek opens the door, takes his place beside Stiles and helps the teen into the house.

The two lovers make their way over to the stairs, Stiles stopping and looking up, wondering how in the hell he was ever going to make it up them, until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, picking him up.

"I gotcha, don't worry." Derek, who now was carrying the teen, walked up the stairs, stopping just outside of the baby's room.

Stiles started to wiggle, trying to get out of Derek's strong hold, but failed. "Derek I want to see Jayden!"

"Ok, just hold on, I'll go in and grab…"

"NO! Take me into the room or so help you…"

"OK, Ok." Derek pushed open the nursery door, exposing the little boy's room. Upon opening and walking into the room, was like stepping into another world. The walls were painted as if it was a real forest. The two side walls contained trees, a stream and some forest animals. The wall directly in front of the door, which the crib was located at, the strong branches of the trees arched, creating a clearing. On each of the branches, a name was painted on them; names of the Hale, Stilinski families and the newest pack members. In the clearing, created by the arching tree branches, Jayden's name was written.

"It's-it's beautiful. How…"

"I had a little help with it."

"I love you."

"Love you too Stiles. I think someone is waiting for you to say hi to him."

Stiles looked at the crib in front of him, Jayden's face pushed up against the bars of the crib, realizing that his other father was finally home.

The teen walked over to the crib, hesitating to pick up the baby.

"It's ok, he won't bite." Derek rubbed Stiles arm, trying to sooth him.

Stiles bends down, picking up the baby. "Hey little one."

Baby Jayden stares at Stiles, taking in his other dad's scent and touch. An awkward smile takes home on the baby's face.

Derek leans in, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and placing his head on his mate's shoulder.

Stiles leans into Derek's body, welcoming the warmth and the feeling of family.

Home at last.


End file.
